Favours of love
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: Future fic - When Kurt and Blaine asks Rachel to be a surrogate mother for them, she can hardly say no but it's not the simple pregnancy that she hoped for. A dose of Finchel and Klaine


**Just a strange little idea that crawled into my head.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel had initially been worried when Kurt had called her saying that they needed to meet urgently, also making it clear that Finn <em>must<em> be present. As she told her husband, he'd merely shrugged and carried on watching his film.

* * *

><p>They met the next day, Kurt and Blaine arriving at their apartment, each with the same nervous look etched onto their faces which only fuelled Rachel's worry. Were they both alright? She felt her fingers clutching onto Finn's when they sat in the front room, facing the pair who, if anything, appeared worse than when they'd arrived.<p>

"Are you two okay?" she asked, slowly looking at Finn, "because you're acting…strange."

"Oh," Kurt laughed in a way as to mask his nerves, "we're fine. We just need to tell you something, something which could potentially change both of your lives."

Now she was even more panicked. What on Earth could it be?

Blaine began to talk, his voice far more confident that Kurt's, "Kurt and I have been talking a lot lately about…things." He cleared his throat, "and we've come to a time in our lives when we realise that we want to start a family."

She beamed at them, clapping her hands together excitedly, "we're so happy for you guys. Have you found a surrogate yet?"

The two shared a glance, their eyes connecting together and lingering there, before Blaine started once more. "Well," he smiled shyly, "we were actually sort of hoping that _you_ would do it for us Rachel."

"_Me_?" She felt Finn's arm tighten around her and turned to face him, not sure whether her was shocked or not: she certainly was. Or maybe it was a sign that he didn't want her to do it.

The man nodded at her. Her face must have not been too reassuring as Kurt added, "But you'll _just_ be the surrogate. The baby, it won't be related to you in any way. We already have the fertilised eggs and all we need is someone to carry the baby. We understand if you do-"

"No," she cut him across, glancing toward Finn with a determined stare, "I'll do it. That is, if you'll be okay with it Finn."

"I-I" he stumbled over the words. Finn wasn't sure about all of this, thinking how weird it would be that his wife was carrying the child of his brother, but then the hope in the two men's eyes was overpowering and he couldn't let himself ruin it. "It's your choice Rachel and if you want to do it, then I'm with you a hundred percent."

Rachel smiled brightly at him, placing a kiss to his lips. And, not a moment later, Kurt and Blaine were engulfing him in a hug too. "Thank you so much you guys," Kurt was saying, tears appearing in his eyes. He watched as Rachel received the same treatment, laughing as they squeezed her tightly. Finally, they shared their own romantic hug which, admittedly, did look cute and adorable. Rachel's arm slid around his waist as they watched the other couple in such a moment of happiness.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" she asked before they went to bed. Her attention was straight ahead of her, a look of worry on her features.<p>

He gripped her hand more tightly. "Yes, I do."

Sadly, she glanced down, "does it make me like Shelby if I do this?"

Honestly, the question had certainly caught him off guard and he took a minute to create an answer that made sense, "Rach, you know that it doesn't. You're doing this because you want to, not because you need the money." He noticed that the frown still remained there, "you're helping out two friends in need. It just makes you an awesome person."

Satisfied with the answer, she leant over and daintily kissed him. "I love you, did I ever mention that?"

"Once or twice," he smirked. "I guess I'm just a lucky man."

* * *

><p>It was less than a week when Rachel found herself in the doctor's office with Blaine and Kurt, who were more anxious that ever. Though she'd wished that Finn could be there, he'd been stuck at work for days. He did, however, steal enough time to send her a long text of good luck, including a lot of kisses at the end.<p>

She was dressed in a white gown, sitting on the bed and feeling utterly uncomfortable. After all, she'd never liked going to the doctors. Doctor Stone continued to explain, "…and there have been nine eggs which have successfully fertilised, so some of these will be inserted into your uterus where, hopefully, one will develop into a healthy pregnancy. The drugs that you've been taking should increase the chances of this occurring."

Nodding, she slowly asked, "How many are going to be inserted into me?"

"Well," Doctor Stone peered at her through his thick rimmed glassed, "it's really up to you. Having too many may risk the chance of a multiple pregnancy whereas too little could result in none at all."

Kurt looked down, the thought of going through all of this for nothing slightly overwhelming. He felt Rachel's eyes on him. "Whatever you guys want is fine. Just, not all nine," she smiled, "I don't even want to think of the possible stretch marks from that many babies." She received hopeful smiles from her two friends, who then went to discuss amongst themselves.

Her fingers were shaking slightly and she tapped them against the side of the bed whilst she waited.

"We think that four is a safe bet," Blaine finally said.

"Four it is then," she told the doctor, who was already setting up his equipment. There was a horrible sound as he slapped on the rubber gloves.

He nodded, "perfect. Now, the procedure will only last about fifteen minutes. I must ask the two young men to leave, for your own privacy."

She could see that they clearly didn't want to go from the room, but soon they were both hugging and kissing her, wishing her good luck before they left the room. It felt awkward and strange, and she was glad when it was over, the doctor telling her just to wait a few minutes. All the time, Rachel could only think about the fact that she had four embryos inside of her and, with lots of hope, one of these was going to grow into Kurt and Blaine's little baby.

Resting a hand on her stomach, she whispered, "please work."

* * *

><p>"So, how do you <em>think<em> it went?"

"I don't know," she said for what felt the hundredth time, "the only thing that I can do now, Finn, is wait and find out. I was told to take the pregnancy test in a week, so that's what I'm going to do."

He brushed off her irritated reply and said, "yeah, but do you not feel different or anything?"

With a sigh, she told him, "I've never been pregnant before. How am I supposed to know what it feels like? Are you assuming that, just because I'm a woman, I automatically know all of these things?" Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, as she watched him squirm for an answer. After many years of bringing up the significance of women in modern society, Finn had learned never to say anything remotely controversial about a woman's role in front of her. "I'm joking," she smiled, feeling the stress lift from his body.

A strange expression on his face, he appeared to be thinking deeply. "So," he began, "are you _sure_ that you feel the same as you did yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes. Oh, Finn Hudson. Bless him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at her apartment with two pregnancy tests an hour earlier than planned. Finn was completely ignored as they fussed over her, bombarding the girl with questions. Eventually, she'd just grabbed the tests and walked to the bathroom where she didn't have to deal with their incessant chatter; Finn could put up with it for now.<p>

She did both tests, placing them shakily on the side before beginning to pace the room. Although it was small, she still found room to do so, even if it was in small circles. Feeling scared, she couldn't even look in the direction of the tests and must have gone over the few minutes mark because soon Kurt was knocking on the door.

"Rachel, have you done it yet?"

This was it, she was just going to have to suck it up and look at the damn result. In a very un-Rachel Berry manner, she was incredibly nervous about the whole situation and it took her a moment to force herself to look at it. It trembled in her hands and she didn't know how she felt as she looked at the result, grabbing the next one just to have it confirmed.

Poking her head out of the bathroom door, she shook it slowly, seeing their two faces fall. It hurt her to see them both so upset over something that they'd obviously put so much hope and love into. They'd tried to create child together and they'd fallen on the final hurdle. Rachel was left thinking that maybe it was her fault that she didn't become pregnant and suddenly sank in her chair from the guilt. The arms of Finn were tightly around her, reassuring the brunette that she wasn't the only one feeling sorry for them. This baby was going to be Finn's niece or nephew; of course he'd be upset that it didn't work.

Her hand naturally found its way to his and they shared a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Life just went on as usual after that.<p>

It wasn't mentioned again because the last time Finn did, she'd burst into tears from feeling so guilty. He'd tried to assure her that she had done all she could but she'd become so emotional about it; she'd actually become pretty emotional about nearly everything, but that was beside the point.

When she spoke to Kurt or Blaine, it was never brought up, and she realised that their reasons were probably similar to her own. The procedure had been an all or nothing for them, clearly not having enough money to do it as many times as they fancied. Instead, they had counted on their first, and last, try, ending in misery. She wished that she'd told them to put the whole nine embryos in, just for the chance that one of them would stay. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so bad.

Letting herself get down all of a sudden must have made her susceptible to all sort of illnesses. For a whole week, she was under the weather with the worst case of nausea she'd ever experiences and Finn could hardly take any time off to care for her.

"I just feel so horrible," she explained from where she was crawled up on the sofa, her blanket wrapped tightly around herself despite being hot and sweaty. "I've never been so ill."

He walked by, rushing to get ready for work, "I think it's because you've been blaming yourself about this thing with Kurt and Blaine. Made yourself sick."

Taking another sip of her ice cold water, she frowned, "I hardly think so. I must just have the flu or something. A strong case of the flu, though, I'm not in any pain really."

"You should go to the doctors," he replied, stuffing his toast into his mouth greedily and munching away at it. "Anyway, the walk would do you some good."

"Or you could drop me off on your way to work?"

He rolled his eyes, "fine. You've got fifteen minutes." Though it seemed an impossible task, she managed to do so, a few seconds to spare actually and found herself unwillingly at the doctor's once more. Not only was she there, but she was there alone, which only trebled how awful the situation was.

The doctor, not nearly as nice as Doctor Stone, put her through a series of tests once she'd explained her symptoms, which took longer than she'd thought as he insisted on interrupting her every few seconds. Once completed, she found herself waiting in his office, staring nosily at the contents of his desk: a picture of him and a blonde woman, presumably his wife; a small potted plant that was exuding a strange smell and a series of colour organised files.

Returning to the room, he sat across from her, tapping away at the keyboard. "Now, Mrs Hudson, I've analysed your results and it is pretty clear what the reason for your symptoms is."

"Tell it to me straight," she said overdramatically.

The man laughed, his perfectly white teeth dazzling, "no, it's nothing bad. You're simply pregnant."

"P-pregnant." She repeated, staring down.

"Why yes. Seven weeks along actually," he added, "did you not have any suspicions? You could have taken a test."

Rachel frowned, feeling more confused than ever. "But I took two tests and they both came out negative. Are you a hundred percent sure?" She felt a little bit dizzy at the thought that she hadn't noticed. Why had it only occurred to her now that she was at least two weeks late and had been in a grouchy mood lately?

The man nodded, "you are definitely pregnant. It explains everything. The mood swings, dizziness, nausea and don't worry, that should clear up pretty soon. Just a case of morning sickness."

"I can't believe it," she said quietly. The treatment had worked! Oh, she wanted to jump for joy and scream to the whole city about how happy she was. She'd have to tell Kurt and Blaine, and Finn of course an-

"But there's some other news first."

She panicked, "is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No," he smiled, "the babies are just fine."

"Did you just say babies? As in twins?" she must have looked panic stricken.

"Guess again."

Oh my God. "Triplets?"

"Bingo!" he pointed at her, "bet you can't wait, huh? Let me just prescribe you the right amount of prenatal vitamins and organise your ultrasound and then you can go and tell the daddy the good news." _Daddies_ she corrected him to herself. She was in a state of shock: she was going to be giving birth to her husband's brother's set of triplets. This was really messed up.

* * *

><p>Rather than break the news over the phone, Rachel and Finn had decided to drive down to their house instead as it would be a nicer surprise. Finn was still getting over the news to which he'd not reacted very well ("What the hell?" Cue fainting) and was a little pale. Still, he managed to sing along with the tunes of the radio and eat two BigMacs to himself so he clearly wasn't too affected.<p>

The walk up to the front door was slow and nerve-wrecking, and she was glad to have somebody there with her. "Rachel, Finn," Blaine had smiled, his voice slightly questioned, when he saw them on the doorstep but he'd still invited them in happily. "Are you okay? You don't normally visit us like this."

She glanced around the house, recently decorated to make it child-friendly with the open plan living and splash of fresh colours on the wall. With a smile, she thought that it would be the perfect place for the babies to grow up in and felt a little better about the life-changing news. "You might want to sit down," she told him with a forced smile, "this could get a little too much."

Blaine glanced to Finn, who nodded, remembering his own reaction and gestured to their sofa. It was the same setup that they had at the apartment, except everyone was looking on the edge this time. Nobody had answered the questions yet, meaning that Kurt was getting a little huffy and relying on Blaine to keep him calm.

"Well," Rachel started, "you're probably wondering why we showed up, unannounced looking pretty anxious."

"We certainly are," Kurt sniped.

The smile slowly crept onto her face as she said, "you, my friends, in less than eight months are going to be daddies."

It felt like time had stopped. It definitely felt good to see how gleeful this news made them, even more so than when she'd agreed to be a surrogate. They were embracing each other in a mixture of hugs and kisses, tears spilling from their eyes. Rachel knew that she was definitely doing the right thing; there was no need for assurance. She was surprised when Blaine had lifted her up, spinning her around like she was five years old.

"I'm gonna have a kid!" he shouted happily, before kissing her quickly. Once over the shock of their joy, she managed to go and give Kurt a hug, though he seemed to be in more of an emotional state.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, whispering, "I couldn't be happier for you Kurt."

"Thank you," he said, not even caring that she was getting tears on his Gucci sweater. "Just to think, soon I'll have a little boy or girl.

"Err…not exactly."

"What?" he asked quickly. Walking over to stand beside Finn, she received a look of encouragement from him before carrying on. "Rachel, you're scaring me."

Her hand brushed over her belly as she hoped that they wouldn't be too shocked from the news. "You're actually going to be having _three_ little babies."

"Did you just say three?"

She nodded. It felt like a repeat of only a few minutes ago and she was so honoured to be the one to give this couple the blessing of three children.

"This is like a dream come true," Blaine held his hands to his mouth, "Kurt, we're so lucky."

But the moment couldn't last for ever and soon she was once again been overwhelmed with hundreds of questions, before Kurt pulled out a large folder and began writing down all of the doctor appointments. They ushered her to the sofa, claiming that she was going to need as much rest as possible, despite that she was feeling perfectly fine, except for maybe a little sickly.

"…and you'll have to move in with us for the last few weeks so that you're well cared for. We know that Finn will be busy with work."

She wasn't allowed to protest, no matter how many times she'd tried because, if it was written down in the folder, it was suddenly official.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get fat, aren't I?" Rachel asked on the way home, her eyes unfocused as she stared ahead.<p>

"Well-I- you're going to be pregnant," he stammered, "that's not fat."

Sighing, she rubbed her neck and tried to lie comfortable, "I'm going to look like a swallowed a whale by the end of this pregnancy."

Despite himself, Finn burst out laughing and quickly earned a glare. "I thought that it was funny," he defended himself, leaning away slightly if she decided to smack him. Instead, she shook her head at him and slowly closed her eyes. "Love you," he mumbled softly, seeing a smile grow on her lips.

* * *

><p>He tried his best to help her through the pregnancy, despite that she was either really happy or really miserably, usually being miserable. And it wasn't long before her cravings had kicked in. She would eat absolutely anything that was really sweet, no matter what it was and, once more, she'd eat until she didn't have the energy to eat anymore.<p>

He thought that he ate a lot, but when she managed to devour a whole 16" pizza to herself, he'd had to rethink that.

At four months, it looked like she was pregnant with one baby at around seven months and there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't complain about feeling bloated and fat. It was the first morning of another ultrasound and (hopefully) find out the sexes of the babies, if Kurt and Blaine wanted to know. Maybe, if they didn't, she could just ask and then keep it a secret. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she knew that she really would like to know whether it were boys or girls inside of her.

She saw Finn walking up beside her, "are you...okay?"

Running a hand over the bump, she replied, "I'm wonderful."

"You look beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her, fingers wrapping themselves around hers and he kissed her neck softly. "You know," he chuckled, "it'll be nice when we're having a baby of our own."

Sighing contently, she held his face, "maybe we could steal one of these ones. I'm sure that they won't notice." He laughed along with her, feeling giddy from the adorable expression on her face which suggested that she was serious. With a little grin, she placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled her shirt down fully to cover the bump. "I'm hungry," she announced, "We should get something on the way to the obstetrician."

They ended up going to four different stores in order to get Rachel the right kind of chocolate bar, which had to have a specific filling and texture; otherwise she'd refuse to eat it. Watching her enjoy them (she'd made him go back for more), he felt his own stomach growling loudly, as he hadn't had a chance to have any breakfast.

Kurt and Blaine were already waiting outside for them, their outfits a bit too out there for just the doctor's. Finn went around and opened the door for Rachel, waving at the two as he did so.

"Look how big you're getting," Blaine kissed Rachel's cheek, going to hug Finn.

"You're late," was Kurt's greeted, although he was smiling at the same time.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, "Rachel was being…Rachel." They began walking in after the other two, sharing a brotherly smile.

* * *

><p>"This is just going to be a little bit cold," Rachel was glad that they were using Doctor Stone again, rather than the last one she'd visited: there was something strange about that man. He smeared the blue gel across her belly in a few swift movements and reached for the machine that was then placed over it.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were holding either of her hands, meaning that Finn was left by himself, not that he minded much. The babies after all, weren't even his. Doctor Stone typed into the keyboard quickly and, soon enough, the sonogram of the three babies were up.

"Well," he smiled, "there they are." He turned on another device and their heartbeats could be heard, "it all looks pretty healthy to me. The heartbeats are strong." Rachel could no longer feel her hands.

"Guys," she mumbled, "you're sort of…hurting me."

They looked apologetic, though nothing was going to ruin the moment for them. The babies were so much bigger than before; the doctor had said that they'd be a few inches long by now and she felt proud of herself. She wasn't even too sure why, but looking at the three tiny shapes on the screen, she couldn't help being overwhelmed by tears.

She felt Kurt hugging her. "Oh Rachel," he said, though himself unable to control the waterworks.

In all the emotions, she found herself looking at Finn, who was giving her a sincere smile, the one he always did when she'd done something right.

"Do you want to know the babies' sexes?" Doctor Stone questioned.

Rachel shared a look with the other two men. She didn't know what they thought about the whole thing and she sure hoped that they didn't want to wait until the birth because she was definitely not _that_ patient.

Eventually, Blaine nodded, "yes please."

The doctor began moving the machine around on her belly to get a better look of the babies. "This little one looks like a girl," he said, studying the image carefully before moving onto the next on, "and that's a little boy." He hand carefully moved the machine over to the final one, "hmmm, looks like this one's a little shy. If they didn't have their legs crossed."

"It's fine," Kurt told him, "we already know two. The last one can be a surprise." He leaned over Rachel to kiss Blaine, it lasting longer than intended.

"I am right in between you two, you know?" she said, not wanting to be treated as though she wasn't there. "And carrying your children," she added with a frown.

"Quit whining," Kurt said, though the smirk on his face showed her that he was just teasing. He pulled back from his husband, "we'll leave you to clean up Rachel." Blaine in tow, he went to talk to the doctor about getting pictures of the sonogram.

Rachel sighed, getting ready to clean her belly when Finn stopped her. Rather than say anything, he kissed her deeply, catching her completely off guard. He was smiling through the kiss, radiating his happiness into her whilst the fierce battle of their lips progressed. His hand soon ran threw her hair, holding her softly.

They hadn't been so intimate in a long time: Rachel had told him that there would be no sex whilst she was pregnant with his brother's babies (he still found that bit weird to hear) and he couldn't wait until he had her all to himself, no matter how selfish it was.

When he pulled apart, she glanced up at him lovingly, her big brown eyes so wide and innocent. Maybe she was thinking the same thing too, he hoped she was.

This time, she actually did go and clean off her belly, before returning cheerfully from the bathroom. "Ready to go?" she took Finn's hand in hers, waiting expectantly.

"Kurt and Blaine want to take us out for lunch."

"Great," she grinned, "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Rachel managed to wolf down a hell of a lot of food once again, leaving Finn to wonder where the hell it all went. She leant back in her seat, patting her belly, "that was good."<p>

"Did you have time to taste it?" Kurt stared at her in disbelief.

She grinned, "of course I did, but I was more occupied with feeding _your_ children. I normally eat more than that." When the two men looked at her like she was lying, Finn merely nodded at them to show that it was the truth.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Finn asked, taking a sip of Rachel's drink whilst she was occupied with getting comfortable (she'd already drank all of his)

"We're not sure yet," Blaine said, "we've been looking through all the books, but it just feels a little early to be naming them, don't you think?"

He shrugged, "well, you know what two of them are now so you can work around that, right?"

Kurt took over, "we need meaningful names for our children, honouring the great stars of our generation."

"Are you suggesting that we call one of the babies lady gaga or something?"

"No," he said quickly, "I was thinking more along the lines of Beyoncé."

"We're not naming our little girl Beyoncé," Blaine frowned, "just…no."

He held up his hands in protest, "why not Blaine? She's amazing."

"I'm aware of that Kurt, but it just doesn't feel like the right name," he tried to make the man see sense."

Finn watched as his brother rolled his eyes, "you're just annoyed because I said that you can't name that after anyone from the Harry Potter books!" He haze Blaine a puzzled look, turning to Kurt when he received no answer. "He's obsessed with the series."

The man frowned, "so what if I am? It's a good series and I'm sure J. would be honoured if we named our children after her characters." He sat smugly, arms neatly folding across his cardigan.

With a sigh, Kurt turned away from his partner and to Finn, "see what I have to put up with? No wonder we can't agree on a name."

"It's not my fault that you're so picky!"

He placed a hand on his hips, "who said I'm picky."

"I did, _just_ then."

Feeling more than uncomfortable, Finn tried to stop them. "Come on guys, it's just names. Forget that I ever mentioned it. Le-"

"No Finn, you had a valid question. Someone just isn't willing to compromise," Blaine furrowed his brow, "he wouldn't even let me suggest Do-"

"Our child is _not_ being called Dobby!"

The outburst had gained the attention of nearly everyone else in the café, who all glanced to the couple with confused expressions, though neither Kurt nor Blaine realised as they were too busy glaring at each other.

Rachel suddenly leant forward. "Ooh!" She was frowning slightly, before all worry lifted from her face.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"Nothing," she smiled, grabbing her drink.

They all exchanged another glance of panic. "But you just 'oohed'."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think that one of the babies just kicked. Wait, yup, there it goes again. I think that it knows you guys are arguing. Ooh, this feels weird."

"Can I…" Blaine didn't need to finish the sentence as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, happy when he smiled broadly. "Oh my God, that's so cool. You've gotta feel this Kurt." He slowly guided Kurt to the same spot where, surely enough, he got the same experience. All fighting forgotten, the two returned to their blissful couple state. Finally it came to Finn, who clumsily placed his big hand on her.

"I don't feel anything…"

She paused, "it's stopped now." Finn looked down, slightly disappointed though Rachel didn't have time to speak to him as she had more pressing matter, "I think I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the sofa where, under a strange set of events, she had ended up sleeping for the night. Of course Finn had argued with her, saying that she was just being overdramatic which had made her even angrier.<p>

It had all started over an argument of what they were going to do the next day, with Finn complaining that Rachel should just relax at home. But she was only five months pregnant and was still able to go out and do things by herself. She'd said that, if it came to it, she would go alone and save them the trouble of another argument whilst out.

Recently, it felt like they'd just been arguing whenever they got the chance and she hated it. Sure, she and Finn sometimes had their little tiffs but it was every other day that they were getting hot headed in ridiculous quarrels and it felt like there was no resolution. She loved Finn with all her heart and she knew that every relationship had its bumps, yet they were going through too many all at once. He's whined to her about not being able to spend time together anymore, as Kurt and Blaine were always whisking her about to talk about the babies, or to buy something for them. He'd said that it's all she spoke about.

Rachel had her suspicions that she was jealous of his brother and brother-in-law. The two weren't spending as much alone time together and Finn had said that he'd missed that, looking awfully sad. She thought that the baby (or babies as it was now) would bring them two together, as they were practicing for when they had their own, but it was pulling them apart.

Where she lay, she felt guilty as she stared straight at the ceiling when she should have been asleep. She was completely exhausted, aching everywhere and yet she couldn't fall asleep. Feeling a sense of hopelessness, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen, aiming to get rid of her shameful thoughts with some food. She was definitely pouting, feeling sorry for herself when she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and returning to the sofa. As always when upset, she ate the ice cream and let the tears fall.

"This sucks," she mumbled to herself, before stuffing another spoonful of the frozen goodness into her mouth. The babies kicked more vigorously before, causing her to glance down at her large belly, "you can tell that I'm upset, can you?" With a small smile, she rubbed her hand gently over the bump. It was comforting for a while to know that she wasn't completely alone but she was just as quickly reminded of Finn. Once she'd completely devoured every last scrap of ice cream, finding that it had only improved her mood a little, she made her millionth trip to the bathroom and found herself sitting on the sofa…again.

She would have turned on the television, but she knew that she just wouldn't pay attention to it and she never wanted to waste electricity unnecessarily (the environment was very important to her) and instead tried to settle to sleep once more.

If it wasn't too hot, it was too cold. Or vice versa

Groaning loudly, she sat up and just sat there. She couldn't sleep and she didn't have any energy to do anything else. She was just stuck in the middle.

In the end, she found herself slowly tiptoeing into the bedroom just to catch a glimpse of Finn. Seeing someone else peaceful or happy usually made her feel the same way however his face was red like he'd been crying and she'd only ever known Finn to cry once. It was something he hated to do. To think that she may have been the cause was heart breaking and she felt herself slowly walking toward her husband, feeling a pain in her chest. Despite herself, she sat on the bed next to him, unable to tear her eyes off his sleeping form.

His hair was dishevelled and half his face squashed by the pillow but he'd never looked more adorable. She felt a tear run down her cheek, thinking what she'd do if they had more problems with their relationship, if he eventually left her. This too much to bear, the tears became sobs that, at first, she'd tried to stifle though was unable to keep them unable control. She wanted to curl up into a ball but the damn bump was in her way and it would leave her feeling awkward and probably make the babies restless again. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, or _his_ shirt, as nothing else fit her, she hoped that they could find peace once more.

Eventually, she turned away from her husband and wrapped her arms around herself tightly before just completely letting herself drown in her own cries. She didn't realise how loud she was being until a hand touched her shoulder and startled her. Jumping, she turned to see Finn looking slightly confused but more concerned.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he glanced straight at her, his hand rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, "I thought you said that you didn't want to be near me…"

She sniffed loudly, her own eyes avoiding his as she stared down. "I lied, okay? I just wanted us to stop arguing."

There was silence from his as he thought. "Oh," came quietly from his lips before he realised how truly upset she was. She felt his arms encasing her body in a warm shell and didn't struggle against them. "We have been fighting a lot."

Her eyes felt sore from rubbing them too much. "That's all we ever do," she said in a defeated voice, "sometimes I-never mind."

"No, tell me," He gripped her more tightly, "what kind of husband would I be if you didn't trust me enough to tell me everything?"

This made her cry even more, hiding her face in her hands. He tried to coax her again, "please, Rach, baby."

The tears coming harder, she said, "I sometimes…wonder whether you…s-still love me."

Clenching his lower lip, he burrowed his face into her hair, feeling utterly ashamed of himself. "Of course I love you Rach. I don't think that I could ever stop." Her fingers brushed against his skin and that same electricity was there. "A few fights with never change that."

"It's not just a few," she gulped.

He shook his head defiantly, "no, Rachel. Listen to me; I love you more than anything or anyone on this entire planet. How could you ever question that?"

All Rachel needed to do was give him a look and he pulled her closer for a hug, her head against his chest. He could feel her small hands on her back, pressing tightly against him which just made him long for her further. "What made you come back in here?" he half asked, half cried.

"I'm just…drawn to you Finn," she laughed, wiping at her tears. "Let's promise never to argue again."

"I can't promise that Rach," he said with all seriousness, "but I can promise that no matter what is said, I'll still love you as much as I always have, maybe more."

She finally smiled at him through her watery eyes. With his thumb, he brushed away the fresh tears on her cheek and slowly closed the gap between their lips. She found herself lying down with Finn lay over her whilst trying not to put too much pressure on her belly. They completely melted into the kiss, the tension seeming to melt away though was replacing by another feeling. His hands roamed her body before she sat up. "Finn, we should stop before we're ahead."

Though he didn't want to, he nodded, "yeah."

Her eyelids were suddenly feeling heavy and she fidgeted slightly, "so, can I sleep in here again?"

Finn smiled, pulling her to lay down with him and dragging the cover over both of their bodies. All through the night, their hands stayed entwined, his arm holding her against his chest.

* * *

><p>She rushed around the apartment, fussing over every last detail. Her suitcase was wide open on the bed whilst she packed whatever clothes still fit her inside. Slightly flustered, she ended up sitting on the bed until her ankles stopped hurting. Finn walked in with a tray of food, "I made you something to eat," he smiled proudly, "it's only some waffles and stuff, but it still tastes good."<p>

"Thank you," she smiled cheerfully, taking a bite of his food. "Finn," she looking at him in surprise, "this is really good!"

He smiled sheepishly, "it's actually from a packet. I just toasted it."

"Well," she looked for the words, "it's still good."

Walking around the room, he glanced at all the drawers that were half open, clothes hanging out, "thanks for leaving a mess."

"Oh, don't worry," she said quickly, "I'm going to clean it up. I just got a little tired."

At this, he merely shook his head, laughing a bit, "you don't have time for that. I'll sort it out Rach." He began to do exactly that, finally zipping up her suitcase for her, "I can't believe that you're not going to be here for at least a month. I'm going to miss you…"

She smiled sweetly at him, "me too babe, but Kurt and Blaine will be there for you all day when I have work. It's better this way. Now I won't have to worry about you."

There was a moment as se blushed slightly, "you don't need to. I'm fine."

"Yes," he agreed, "but you get tired all the time, especially when you have to do all the cleaning around the house. This is your little vacation." Picking up her suitcase and putting it straight, he smiled, "you've got a whole three months of being waited on."

Now finished with her food, she stood up too, "yet that doesn't count for the fact that I'm still going to get bigger. I mean, look at me, I look like I'm about to explode already and there's still another three months to go." With a frown, she glanced down at her enormous stomach, knowing that she looked like the baby was about to come. She'd had to explain to their elderly neighbour five times that she's still only in the sixth month and there's three babies rather than one.

"I think it makes you look more beautiful."

"You're just saying that," she smiled to herself, trying to make the bed but finding the work a lot to bear so she ended up laying on it.

Finn grinned, "No. There's something about it that's just so…" His intense stare made her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

In the other room, the doorbell rang, "that'll be them." Before she went to let them in, she took a final moment alone with her husband to properly kiss him, their lips slow and loving. He looked her up and down with a soft smile, "I'm sure gonna miss that."

* * *

><p>When he got back from work that night, he was happy to find a text from Rachel, simply stating.<p>

_I missed you so much today! I had half a mind to just come home so that I could see you but Kurt or Blaine wouldn't be too happy with it. I love you Finn._

And she'd ended it with as many kisses as she could type in, which was apparently a lot. He smiled as he read it, dropping down onto the sofa and just relaxing. After texting her back, he went to spend the whole night watching TV and eating rubbish, though with Rachel constantly on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Blaine said a little too happily as she entered the kitchen. Knowing that there was no way she could wrestle herself into one of those bar stools, she leant against the counter and yawned, "Not an early bird, eh?"<p>

She ran a hand through her head, stretching, "usually yes, but I happen to be unable to sleep anymore due to the fact that I am larger than a hippopotamus."

This caused him to laugh, though he did kindly make breakfast for her and a lovely breakfast at that. She's eaten until she couldn't possible have another bite, which was really rare these days and then had been allowed to just lounge about the house all day. It was strange, not having to do _anything_ at all. It wouldn't even matter whether she'd got dressed that day.

Kurt and Blaine were working so that there was always one of them at home with her in case there was an accident. Though she felt constantly treated like a baby, she couldn't exactly argue with their concern: she'd be the same way with her own children.

To be fair to them, they did try to find ways that would entertain her, which involved introducing her to new hobbies. Most of these hadn't worked out, especially when Kurt had suggested she'd take up knitting, but that had received hours of her ignoring him. Instead, they'd all settled on painting and she spent her afternoons obsessing over creating her "masterpieces". When she wasn't busy letting her creativity flow, she was being bored out of her mind watching the television. In all honesty, she'd never really been a TV person, finding that she had more important matters to attend to but now, with spare time on her hands, she ended up watching it every day. To her complete shock, she almost enjoyed watching the daytime soap operas, or maybe that was just her hormones.

No matter how much Kurt and Blaine tried to compensate (and they tried lots of things), nothing could replace Finn being there and she phoned him whenever she could just to catch the sound of his voice. More often than not, it would just be simple little conversations, but sometimes she just needed his reassurance and love.

"Finn," she cried into the phone from her own personal bathroom.

"What's wrong baby?" she could hear his concern flooding through the phone.

She bit her lip, spilling out, "I'm ugly Finn. I have stretch marks all over my skin and they're horrible and they'll never go away and-"

He laughed at the other end of the phone, "Stop worrying about it. I told you. It's all natural. Nobody cares if you have stretch marks."

"But what if you don't find me pretty anymore?"

"You're gorgeous Rach! How many times do I have to tell you?"

With a tiny smile, she replied, "I am?"

"Of course you are," he practically yelled down the phone.

She knew that he was always there to help.

* * *

><p>One particular summer day, she found herself worse than ever, barely able to get off of the sofa. She'd had Blaine and Kurt open every window in the house because the heat was so intense and had them searching for a fan.<p>

"Got one!" Kurt announced triumphantly before plugging it in. He made it face her, the wafts of cold air hitting her skin.

She sighed, "thank you Kurt, that's much better." At just under seven months, she felt absolutely enormous and almost self-conscious about her size. Not to mention that someone so little was obviously going to have a problem with suddenly having the biggest belly in the world. She couldn't bend down or even bend slightly over for that matter. Even walking felt like a struggle. Rachel hated being so drained of energy and just so…immobile.

"How are you feeling today?" he sat beside her, watching her every movement carefully.

"Tired," she smiled, "and just sore everywhere. The weather is certainly not helping. They're very restless today."

"Oh, are they?" he raised an eyebrow, "they must be complaining as much as _you_ then."

Rachel frowned, "hey! You try being pregnant Kurt Hummel. It's no walk in the park." He smirked at her, beginning to walk away, "Kurt, I'm sorry…please make me something to eat."

"Do you ever stop eating?" she heard him call from the kitchen, causing her to grin. Then, all of a sudden, a sharp pain was hitting her stomach and she stopped completely. What was that? Then she felt the wet stickiness beneath her.

"Kurt!" she screamed.

The irritation was in his voice, "I'm making you something Rachel."

"No," she began, "I think my water just broke." In the kitchen, she heard something drop of the floor and hoped that it was not Kurt.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the hospital, caesarean section was performed on Rachel for the birth, rather than the natural way, to reduce any risks. Thankfully Kurt hadn't fainted and was there to witness the birth of his three children, one boy and two little girls. Rachel congratulated the two for not panicking, <em>much<em> and got a chance to see her nieces and nephew.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she smiled as Kurt and Blaine held them. She held a hand to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears, "you guys. You're parents now."

They laughed at how emotional she was; glad when Finn arrived to calm her down. Their reunion felt better than expected yet was cut short by the babies' crying. "What're they called then?" Finn asked, his arm around Rachel.

"Well," Blaine began, gesturing toward the little girl in his hands, "she will be called Elizabeth."

"After your mum," Finn said with a smile, looking at Kurt happily. The man nodded and smiled back.

Then he motioned towards the ones safely tucked in his arms, "this little guy is called Alexander after one of my favourite fashion designers." Though Finn had no idea who said person was, he still nodded, "and finally, this gorgeous little girl. We would really to call her Rachel, if you're willing to share the name."

They all glanced to Rachel now who, once finally having gotten over the waterworks, started crying again. "I would be honoured," she smiled softly, feeling Finn squeeze her hand gently. "I love you guys," she finally said, her voice going high before she was letting all the happy tears out.

"You've…given us a wonderful gift Rachel. Thank you so much," Blaine said sincerely.

She nodded, "it was my pleasure but…erm, do me a favour, okay? If, in the future, your girls are getting to _that_ age, please send them to me or a trusted female rather than put them through lots of embarrassing talks with their dads. I've been there and it's not fun at all."

"Of course," they smiled together, chuckling at her, "consider yourself their female role model as of now."

Rachel grinned, happily knowing that these children would grow up being more loved than any others she'd know.

* * *

><p>"You look weird now that you're Rachel sized again," Finn commented as they lay in bed together a few weeks later, "I almost miss it."<p>

She scoffed, "I don't. It feels wonderful to be able to move again."

"Oh," he suddenly went all quiet.

"…what?"

Turning to face her, he smiled, "I was just going to suggest that we make one of our own but if you don't want to I understand…"

With a wonderful smirk, Rachel pulled him closer, "Mr Hudson, what a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
